


these mfs be skippin class tf

by dazesanddoodles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, author overusing the word shawty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: ahaha,,,, fuck
Relationships: Ayawna/Aaron | Lightskin!Ayawna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	these mfs be skippin class tf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sleepover Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sleepover+Server).



> if anyone asks i never wrote this. this never happened.
> 
> @the sleepover server, i blame you fully for the creation of this and accept no responsibility

“Ayo wassup shawty?”

Ayawna looked up from her desk and found herself staring at, “Aaron?”

Aaron squinted and smirked, “You already know ahaha.” They then sighed, “I can’t believe Mr. Jonson isn’t letting me leave for basketball practice.”

“Isn’t basketball practice tomorrow?” she asked. 

They collapsed into the chair next to her, “Yeah but why does he know that.”

A pause.

“You’ve used that excuse to skip class for the past week.”

Aaron’s face left what she had thought was a permanent squint to furrow their brow, “Oh.”

Feeling a little bad, she added, “Maybe he’ll forget by next week?”

They seemed to brighten a bit, “Aye you right! For now though I gotta think of something else.”

There was always the classic ‘fake an injury’. She mentioned it to them. 

“That’d work!” They glanced at her, “You up to faking one for me? It’d get us both out?”

Ayawna looked at the board. It was some dumbass math lesson that she could probably find summarized in a five minute youtube video. If she left, she could go home and play on her PC. Easy decision.

“Bet.”

After a few moments of intense, extreme, and precise brainstorming (read: “Say your leg is cramping.” “Ok.”) the plan was in motion. Ayawna raised her hand.

“Oh Ayawna, do you have the answer?”

Both her and Aaron froze, (their foolproof plan of getting out seamlessly might have had a few holes) but she stalled flawlessly.

“Uhh… no?”

Perfectly executed.

Mr. Jonson sighed and lowered his expo marker, “What were you raising your hand for then?

Ayawna faked a wince and tried to make her voice as shaky as possible, “My leg is cramping really bad, I think I need to go to the nurse.”

He started writing what she guessed was a note for the nurse, “Do you need someone to walk you to the office?”

She pretended to think about it before looking at Aaron, “Hey can you help me get to the nurse?”

Aaron ran a hand over their durag, “I mean shii, I could take you shawty.”

Fighting the urge to break at their acting, Ayawna looked to the teacher, “Aaron said they’d take me.”

Mr. Jonson looked like he wanted to protest her choice but they’d already taken the note and were limping out the door. As soon as they crossed into the hall they took off to the nurses’ office, laughing down on the way down.

They made it outside the room and attempted to catch their breath, feeling like they just pulled off a heist or a con or something else equally exhilarating to skipping class. 

“Hey can I,” they paused to catch their breath, “Can I use your phone for a sec?”

Ayawna pulled it out of her pocket and passed it to them before looking through her bag for her water bottle. Halfway through chugging the bottle the god she is, they passed back the phone, “My number asf. Hit me up if you need a partner for our history project.”

She looked down at the phone and sure enough she saw a new contact. When she looked up they were already slinging their backpack onto one shoulder, “Be easy shawty,” they paused, “and the names ‘aye-aye-ron’.” They walked off with a dice roll leaving Ayawna to wonder what the fuck just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> aaron’s contact name is “lightskin mf”
> 
> dont forget to like comment and subscribe<333
> 
> jk just drink some water. also ayawna if ur reading this on stream, posture check


End file.
